


Waxing poetic

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prouvaire was not a weakness for montparnasse.  Not at all . Nor did he need protection. However,  the poet was not adverse to the company of the criminal on his journey home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing poetic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work - I'm attempting to portray both characters as Victor Hugo intended with somewhat varying success

Montparnasse was a criminal.  At merely eighteen , he had disposed of more lives than he cared to count . He was quick , but easy on his feet ,and the glint in his eye when a 'responsibility' -as he liked to call it- arose would mirror a gamine that had just stolen a loaf of bread ,or that one orange that had fallen off the cart,that was miraculously not rotten . 

Montparnasse was rotten -but only in the criminal sense . He cared not for the bodies , save the clothes on their person ,or the cravats around their rich , fat-cat necks . 

 

Jean prouvaire was from a rich family.  He'd heard the dangers of being accosted at night; but the intrepid poet was vigelent.  He often  meandered home late; particularly after meetings . Prouvaire was wary , but not unafraid.  

Prouvaire was not a weakness for montparnasse.  Not at all . Nor did he need protection. However,  the poet was not adverse to the company of the criminal . 

 

Montparnasse was only a follower to those he was loyal to .

Prouvaire never knew when the dandy followed him home,  only that he did so . 

But he fancied that if he ever was to see; just glimpse his face , he could wax poetic about it .


End file.
